Lessons in defense
by MYcakes
Summary: Aurora has never learned how to fight but that's all about to change and Mulan isn't so happy about who Aurora chose to be her teacher.


A/N: SAT and ACT coming up. If I'm going to write might as well challenge myself by using the vocab my teacher gave me. I should also be working on my on chapter stories but I've been hit with an intense urge to write Sleeping warrior fanfics. Sorry for crappy title.

When you need help Mordred isn't the first person that comes to mind. Aurora had gotten jumped by a ludicrous man that looked like a flying monkey. He was certainly ugly and hairy enough; he leaped so high that it looked like he was flying and Aurora thought he must be from some horror circus. She had screamed of course and he had grabbed her necklace and phone. Mulan and Phillip had arrived the moment he had grabbed her necklace. From their angle it looked as if he was not only robbing her but also molesting her. By the time the police and security came they found two teenagers (a Chinese girl and soccer boy)kicking the crap out of a hairy man shielding himself on the floor from the fierce blows, a brunette with highlights recording everything laughing, a girl with pale skin trying to tell them to stop and another one with auburn curls telling them to stop because they were causing a scene. The man had to be taken to the hospital and charged the teens with assault. David had to restrain Phillip from strangling him.

Ever since then Mulan and Phillip had been hovering over Aurora all the time. It had been sweet in the first week but now it was really aggravating. So she went to Mordred who was nice to her. He owned a gym.

"Hey!" She waved smiling her sunshine smile. Mordred's grey moved from his punching bag to look at her.

"Hello there princess." She was annoyed for just a second. " where are your two bodyguards?"

"Karate and soccer practice." He smiled knowingly and was relieved that they weren't here. He didn't get quite along with the princes and knights of the school.

"Finally, gave you room to breath princess." He teased and Aurora gave a sheepish laugh.

"They've been...protective." Aurora defended.

"What may I do for my damsel?"

"This damsel would like to learn how to defend for herself." He didn't look shocked but tilted his head to the left inspecting her.

"Why come to me?"

"Mulan is too gentle," he couldn't help but giggle and Aurora rolled her eyes at him, "and Phillip is more of a mother hen then she is. If he could he would tie pillows on me." That made him laugh and she laughed along with him.

"What about Lancelot?" His lips curled back in distaste.

"He's been acting weird lately."

"Since I am your first choice and you've done a fine job at ingratiating me then I would be happy to help. Let's see how strong you are, get down and do push-ups."Wearing pink shorts and a grey tank top she got down on her toes and hands keeping a straight posture.

"Not bad my lady, 25 in total." Aurora smiled winded. "Your not a complete hopeless cause."

"I'm going to remember that comment." Aurora threatened.

"Time for some good old stretches it would break my heart if you pull something." He showed her some stretches and watched her butt as she did so. She glanced back and raised a brow. He smiled and batted his eyes.

"Let's start with your posture." He got next to her. And moved her hands, and gently kicking her legs apart.

"You want to keep your face protected, wouldn't want to damage that pretty thing." Aurora sent him a flashing grin. " legs apart keep a strong foundation." He got in front of her and punched the air close to her face. She couldn't help but recoil. "Good at least you didn't blink. Blink and it's all over."

"Yes, sensei."

"Sensei, sir." He corrected.

"Yes sensei sir!" Aurora saluted.

"You won't last long in a real fight,"he said honestly "and your in a clear disadvantage if your opponent is a man, bigger, and stronger than you."He circled her trying to be intimidating. "They won't expect someone as small as you to put up a fight so you have surprise to your advantage plus your a girl."

Aurora chuckled "Every fatal thought someone thinks before they meet Mulan or Snow."

"Regina is scary in her own way too." They both shivered. "Come at me." Aurora didn't have to be told twice. He was a guy he could take it. She launched herself into attack but in a second Mordred was beside her and she was tripping.

"What?How did you do that?" He showed her his footing.

"Step forward before he can attack, pivot to his side, use your foot too,"he spoke and demonstrated how to it too, placing his foot behind Aurora's heel and his hand on her face, " then with your momentum make them fall." Aurora blinked. She was on the floor looking at Mordred who was straddling her. " If you were stronger you could use this position as the finishing blow but in your case it would be wiser to run." He grinned down at her and her whole face became heated. She tried to wiggle out of their position but he was firmly pressing on her. She was enjoying it until the image of Mulan popped into mind and her whole face flushed in shame and how she would prefer him to be Mulan instead. "Next lesson get out of my hold."

Aurora tried but it seemed there was no way out and Mordred kept smirking down at with his sexy face and dashing hair. Ten minutes later, she was still under him, puffing out air out of exertion and blushing madly. Wriggling wasn't doing anything and Mordred wasn't offering any suggestions. Five more minutes and she was facing the rug, Mordred still on top but holding her as if he were a cop.

"Done?" she groaned in answer. She felt sweaty and gross. He let go of her and she clumsily rolled to her back. He was still straddling her and smiling more softly. Her face couldn't be any redder. "Thats the lesson for today." She sighed gratefully.

"I need a shower." They hadn't moved and stared at each others eyes. Aurora wasn't sure if she was squirming because she was uncomfortable or excited. _Both_, she decided.

"I hate to be old fashioned but does the helpful gentlemen get a kiss of gratitude?"

"He might if he finally gets off."

And thats when his doors opened. Laughing came in Lancelot, Phillip and Mulan. The laughter died down when they saw the image in front of them. A cricket was heard from a distance and Mordred put on a serious face.

"Ever heard of knocking? Can you give us five more minutes." This time it was Aurora's turn to laugh and she shoved Mordred off of her. He sat on the carpet laughing as well. Mulan was helping Aurora up the next second and Aurora didn't miss the tight grip or the displeased look on her face.

"What was happening here?" Phillip asked looking at both of them with his arms crossed.

"I was putting my moves on her." Was Mulan gritting her teeth? Aurora also noticed how impossibly close Mulan was.

"He was teaching me some self defense techniques." Aurora told them and she could feel Mulan muscles easing.

"That's not all we did." He was smirking again trying to boil all of the knights blood. "You might want to drink some milk princess. You'll be less sore tomorrow." Mulan looked vivid and Aurora put her hand on her shoulder.

"Enough joking Mordred." Lancelot scolded along Phillip.

Mordred sighed at Aurora like can you believe these guys and Aurora had to smile. "I think your girlfriend is anxious to leave. If you need another lesson you can stop by anytime princess."

"Thank you Mordred."

Exiting Aurora stretched her arms over her head and Mulan strategically avoided watching her chest.

"All joking aside I really am tired and sore." She glanced behind her at Phillip and Lancelot. "Are all for of you walking me home?" It was getting dark but Phillip and Lancelot shook their heads.

"Us and Mordred are going to have a little talk." Phillip said punching his hand. They could also see that Mulan and her needed some time alone.

Mulan was sulking and Aurora felt bad; Mulan was solemn but she didn't normally sulk.

"I'm sorry."

"For what." Mulan looked at her surprised. "If you like Mordred of all people don't let me stop you."

"Well he is pretty cute," Mulan became sulky again " I wanted to ask you to teach me but you've been busy with Shang and School." Aurora bite her bottom lip and they slowed their pace.

"I love spending time with you and I'd love to teach you. Just remember I'm always here and I'll always try to protect you." Mulan had been staring right into her eyes with passion, she liked how in the dark Aurora's eyes would turn violet almost, and then realized what she said she added hastily "Phillip too." Aurora was quiet but then giggled at Mulans confession. Sometimes it was hard to tell what Mulan felt for her because she would be aloof and painfully polite but when Mulan acted all jealous her feelings showed and made Aurora warm even if it was at the cost of Mulans anger. Sometimes she wished Mulan would just kiss her but knew Mulan loved her family and they would strongly disapprove that behavior and may even forbid them from seeing each other. If by some miracle she did kiss her and wanted a relationship it would be surreptitious.

Instead Aurora slowly tangled their hands together, giving time for Mulan to push her away. Mulan opened her mouth then shut it and looked at the ground her face blushing.

"Thank you for walking me home." Mulan eyes looked up.

"Did you learn anything?" She teased with a small smile on her face and Aurora tried not to cringe.

"Oh, yeah I got the bruises to prove it."

"Excuse me." Aurora had to learn to stop blinking because now she was being carried by Mulan to her house.

"Mulan!"

"Who were you trying to fool? Don't you think I noticed you hiding the limp in your walk." Mulan glared at her.

"I didn't want to worry you and if you knew why didn't you offer earlier?"

"I wanted to punish you for not being more careful. There is gear your supposed to wear when sparring." Mulan said simply carrying Aurora as if she weighed no more than her book bag. Mulan had a lot of A.P classes and honor classes but she always carried her book bag like it weighed nothing. I guess that's what karate and military training does for you.

"Jerk." Aurora said but put her arms around Mulan's neck. A dragon could swoop in right now and Aurora would still have felt safe.

A/N: disney has remade Snow White multiple times and even made maleficent, I'm still here waiting for my Mulan movie. If anybody has any ideas or suggestions I would love to read it. Clearly ships sleeping warrior. Sorry for any errors I missed.


End file.
